Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions, Sincèrement, les Personnages de Sherlock
by Atsamy
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de The Mad Writer of Brooklin. Fatigués des histoires étranges et parfois effrayantes que nous écrivons à leur sujet, les personnages de Sherlock décident d'écrire des lettres à la Communauté des Fanfictions, en se plaignant de leurs divers scénarios.
1. Sherlock Holmes

**Auteur : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) : / 9463879 /1 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock**

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Oh, par _pitié_ ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de John, ni de Molly, ni d'Anderson, Donovan, Lestrade, Mycroft, Moriarty, ou Sebastian Moran, pas plus que je n'ai été attiré sexuellement par un seul d'entre eux. J'admets que pendant un moment j'ai été attiré par Irene Adler, mais c'était seulement un _moment_ ! Après ça, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui compte par dessus-tout, et c'est enquêter – tout le reste me ralentit !

De plus, non, mon père n'était pas violent avec moi, et je suis parfaitement heureux comme je_ suis_. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un supposé OC pour m'aider à réaliser les erreurs dans ma manière d'être et me rendre _meilleur_ !

À mon avis, c'est juste ce dont vous tous avez besoin pour aller mieux.

Et je n'ai pas non plus un amour particulier pour les choux à la crème et les glaces à la fraise.

Mais bon, je suis en train de dire ça à une communauté de gens qui ont écrit une histoire de soixante-treize chapitres à propos de moi et Moriarty transformés par magie en bébés.

Signé, Sherlock Holmes.

PS : Sérieusement, _Mycroft_ ?! Même si j'étais intéressé par une relation, CE QUI N'EST PAS LE CAS ! J'aurais certainement de meilleurs standards que_ Mycroft_.


	2. John Watson

**Auteure : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) : / 9463879 /2 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock**

****Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillée cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !****

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Malgré l'ardeur avec laquelle vous semblez le vouloir, Sherlock et moi ne somme pas, et ne serons jamais un couple. Je suis un homme hétérosexuel, je l'ai toujours été, et j'ai eu suffisamment d'expériences pour connaître mes préférences sexuelles.

Ceci étant dit, et sans offense, pourquoi diable est ce que quiconque voudrait avoir une relation sexuelle avec Sherlock ? Tout le ralentit, même prendre une douche. Si une affaire traîne, il abandonne tout le reste, alors pensiez vous sérieusement qu'il n'abandonnerait pas l'hygiène personnelle ? Il sent mauvais... Souvent.

En outre, je ne suis pas attiré sexuellement par Moriarty non plus. Cet homme est fou ! Et non, l'idée de lui en train de me violer ne m'excite pas.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie eu à dire ça, je viens d'avoir un haut-le-cœur.

Finalement, je n'ai pas vraiment une attirance particulière pour la confiture aux fruits... ou le genre de lubrifiant que la gelée pourrait faire.

Sincèrement, John Watson.

PS : la raison pour laquelle mes relations ne fonctionnent pas n'est pas que j'ai eu une mère négligente ! Sherlock a l'air de beaucoup aimer perturber mes rancards. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il a secrètement envie d'en avoir un avec moi.

PPS : non, je ne suis pas un tueur en série.


	3. Jim Moriarty

**Auteure : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) : / 9463879 /3 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock**

****Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !****

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

D'abord, je voudrais tous vous féliciter de savoir écrire les fics Johnlock_ tellement_ bien ! Elles sont tout simplement délicieuses.

Cependant, je vous rappelle que, bien que je les respecte tous les deux pour leur intelligence suprême et leur particularité, je ne suis pas impliqué dans une promiscuité sexuelle avec Sebastian Moran ou Sherlock Holmes.

Je ne suis certainement pas amoureux de Molly -croyez moi- ou du petit animal de compagnie de Sherlock.

Même si certaines de vos idées à propos de le kidnapper et le torturer étaient tout simplement magnifiques, je vais certainement essayer de réaliser certains de mes scénarios préférés quand j'arrêterai de me cacher.

De plus, j'apprécierais beaucoup si vous arrêtiez de clamer que je manque de confiance en moi à propos de ma taille – c'est faux – ou à propos de mes parents violents – puisque mes parents étaient en fait très riches et très attentifs envers moi pendant mes premières années.

Et pour tous ceux d'entre vous qui demandent : Non, je ne suis pas intéressé par une intrigue amoureuse avec un OC Mary-Sue – que c'est _ennuyeux_ !

Mycroft, d'autre part, considérant le temps que nous avons passé ensemble et le fait qu'il ne soit ni mon ami ni mon ennemi, ne serait pas un si mauvais choix, si seulement il perdait quelques kilos.

Avec amour, James Moriarty.

PS : Besoin que quelqu'un soit assassiné ou qu'un immeuble de haute sécurité soit en plusieurs petits morceaux ? Appelez le 44 007 3265

PPS : Terriblement désolé pour ça mais, connaissez vous le prix des publicités de nous jours ? Absurde !


	4. Mrs Hudson

**Auteure : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) : / 9463879 /4 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock**

****Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !****

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Bien que je ne sois pas du genre à être sujette à la colère, il y a quelques petites choses que je n'aime pas à propos de ces sortes de fanfictions que vous écrivez.

Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sherlock, ou de John, ou du Lieutenant Lestrade, Seigneur ! Ces garçons sont comme des enfants pour moi. Et à ce sujet, je trouve plutôt étrange que vous pensiez que la raison de mon affection pour les garçons soit hanté par le fait que je n'aie pas d'enfants. Ce n'est pas que je suis stérile, ni que mon mari n'aie pas voulu d'enfants. Je n'ai pas voulu me tracasser à élever de petites terreurs, après tout les enfants sont épouvantables, n'est-ce pas ?

De plus, Sherlock était simplement absurde quand il a dit que je voulais que mon mari soit mis à mort. Je suis une gentille vieille dame, pourrais-je vraiment être une telle succube sans cœur ? Je pense que non, après tout Mr Hudson a été bon avec moi, spécialement quand on le compare aux autres maris, oh que oui.

Enfin, je pense que vous devriez arrêter d'écrire ces fics Johnlock. Elles sont vraiment belles et très romantiques, pour dire la vérité. Seulement, je pense que les garçons sont déjà assez confus à propos de leurs sentiments sans que toutes ces histoires en fassent plus ! S'ils sont faits pour être ensembles, ce qui, entre vous et moi, est très probable, je pense que nous devrions simplement rester en arrière et laisser les choses se faire, spécialement si ça peut éviter à cette horrible femme, Irene, de revenir. Pauvre Molly, cependant.

Mes salutations distinguées, Mrs Hudson.

PS : Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez tous reconnu que je suis un génie en cuisine, même si personne d'autre ne remarque.


	5. Molly Hooper

**Auteure : The Mad Writer of Brooklin **

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock **

**lien (sans les espaces) : / 9463879 /5 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock**

****Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé ********cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !****

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Tout en étant flattée par votre empathie, je souhaite vraiment que vous arrêtiez les fics Sherlolly, Mollstrade ou Molliarty.

D'abord, malgré mes actions récentes, j'ai commencé à réaliser qu'une relation avec Sherlock est totalement hors de question. Il n'est pas accessible pour moi, parce que tout le _ralentit_, ou je ne sais quelle absurdité. Il n'est pas pour moi, et si on se base sur le nombre colossal de fics Johnlock, je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous sont d'accord avec moi ? Et le Molliarty est encore pire ! Je veux dire, allons, j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec Moriarty et je ne savais même pas ce qu'il était, et si je le savais, je ne serais pas sortie avec lui donc évidemment que je ne sortirais pas avec lui _maintenant_. Comme pour Lestrade, eh bien, il ne m'a jamais invitée à sortir ou indiqué qu'il avait un quelconque sentiment pour moi, mais bon, je pourrais sortir avec lui.

Cependant, je ne vais pas répondre aux fics Mycly ou Jolly, bon Dieu ! Je suppose que John est assez gentil, mais il y a une raison pour laquelle toutes ses petites-amies continuent de rompre avec lui. Et Mycroft, il est... Eh bien, Mycroft.

Oh, on dirait que j'ai réussi à y répondre après tout, un point pour moi !

De plus, si Sherlock était un vampire (est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça?), je ne le laisserai, en aucune circonstance, boire mon sang. Je suis une docteure, je sais que c'est dangereux. Vous savez ce que je ne suis _pas_ ? Bella Swan, cette idiote prétentieuse qui ferait n'importe quoi pour l'amour d'un garçon. Allons, j'ai réellement des standards !

Bien à vous, Molly Hooper.

PS : ... des choux à la crème ?


	6. Irene Adler

**Auteure : The Mad Writer of Brooklin **

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock **

**lien (sans les espaces) : / 9463879 /6 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock**

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillée cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse** **! **

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Bon, alors, vous tous, soit vous me haïssez, soit vous m'adorez alors, peu importe ! Peu importe ce que chacun d'entre vous peut dire, je suis, dans les faits, la première et seule personne à avoir jamais séduit Sherlock Holmes, alors allez crever. Et arrêtez de vous référer à moi comme « la garce qui a tenu Sherlock éloigné de John pendant si longtemps ». Mais là encore, au moins vous me reconnaissez, à la différence de nombreux auteurs qui ignorent complètement mon existence !

Et je ne comprend même pas pourquoi vous pensez, espèces d'idiots, que juste parce que je suis une dominatrice, mon père était violent avec moi. Est-ce que c'est le lot de chaque personnage qui a la moindre once de personnalité ? Mon papa était un homme merveilleux.

Je veux dire, si vous me ressembliez et que vous aviez une puissante libido, ne vous en serviriez-vous pas pour en faire un travail ? J'ai tout : l'aventure, le sexe, l'argent, les vêtement, et le seul détective consultant du monde est amoureux de moi ! Comment pourrais-je être misérable ?

Néanmoins, j'adore certaines de vos fics les plus torrides, elles m'ont donné beaucoup d'idées très... créatives, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Irene Adler.

PS : Oui, je pourrais totalement participer à un threesome avec Moriarty et Sherlock. Ne serait-ce pas délicieux ?!


	7. Greg Lestrade

**Auteur : The Mad Writer of Brooklin **

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock **

**lien (sans les espaces) : / 9463879 /7 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock **

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Je sais qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'admirer quand on pense à moi, mais sérieusement, vous pourriez peut-être vous calmer, avec les fics. Je suis flatté et tout, mais je ne suis simplement pas de ce bord. Sherlock ? John ? Anderson ?! Pas question.

Ce n'est pas que je suis contre ce genre de chose, chacun ses goûts ! Mais certaines fics sont terriblement imagées. Spécialement ces espèces de threesomes Sherlock/Lestrade/John. J'ai des cauchemars depuis que cet idiot d'Anderson m'a envoyé _cet_ e-mail. Brrr...

En ce qui concerne Hooper et Donovan, je travaille avec ces deux femmes, et je ne compromettrais pas nos relations professionnelles respectives (mais hypothétiquement parlant, alors : Hooper oui, Donovan non.)

Et pour répondre au problème le plus évident, _le Mystrade mourra sans jamais avoir existé._ Je veux dire, toutes ces fics sont tellement bizarres. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, les gars ?!

Par ailleurs, il y avait une Mrs Lestrade, et c'était une infidèle et une menteuse. Elle n'est pas morte de je ne sais quelle terrible maladie ou d'un accident de voiture, et je n'ai pas trois fils à materner tristement. Je ne suis PAS Jude Law.

Un point pour vous si vous comprenez la référence.

Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que vous semblez si convaincus que je n'écoute pas mes émotions et que j'ai besoin d'une quelconque nana pour les faire sortir ? Roh, je peux être émotionnel, si je veux.

Bien à vous, Greg Lestrade.


	8. Anderson

**Auteur : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) :**** / 9463879 /8 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock **

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Comment osez-vous dire que je suis secrètement amoureux de Sherlock ?!

Ce type est imbu de lui-même, c'est un abruti qui se fait des illusions et qui n'est pas réellement intelligent. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut dire d'où vous venez grâce à une tache de ketchup sur votre cardigan qu'il est pour autant l'homme le plus intelligent du monde.

Vous aussi vous pouvez faire ça, avec le bon mélange d'ecstasy et de cocaïne. Crucifiez-moi si vous le voulez, je m'en fiche ! Mais bordel, arrêtez ça !

Et pour Donovan, eh bien, je suis un homme marié. Cette petite aventure que Sherlock a si commodément mentionné n'a eu lieu qu'une fois et nous l'avons tous les deux profondément regretté. Nous ne sommes pas _amoureux_, ce n'était certainement pas une liaison qui durait depuis plusieurs années, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis endetté que je reste avec ma femme. Je suis celui qui a l'argent, pour votre information. Et je ne vais pas non plus épouser Donovan, merde !

Pour conclure, si John et Sherlock se mettent ensemble – ce que je trouve très probable, si vous voulez mon avis – je ne suis pas un connard homophobe. Je déteste Sherlock à cause de sa manière de se comporter, pas pour ses préférences sexuelles.

Allez-vous faire foutre ! Anderson.


	9. Mycroft Holmes

**Auteur : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) :**** / 9463879 /9 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock **

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Vous savez que si vous continuez de m'emmerder, je peux très bien tous vous bannir d'internet ? Ne riez pas, je suis le Gouvernement Britannique et je _peux_ faire ça. Vous tous, bande de tarés pervertis, me faites grincer des dents. Du Mylock, vraiment ?! Même s'il n'était pas mon frère, c'est un idiot ennuyeux qui ne me laisse aucun repos.

Et ne me lancez même pas sur le nombre de fics de moi et Anthea, elle est une _employée_, c'est tout. Mes perspectives romantiques ne sont absolument pas vos affaires, je vous assure, je ne suis pas en manque dans ce domaine du tout. Alors je ne serai jamais assez frustré sexuellement pour aller dans le lit de Greg Lestrade ou Molly Hooper, gah.

En outre, est-ce que la maltraitance est essentielle pour un personnage intéressant selon vous ?! Je veux dire, je déteste avoir à expliquer que mes parents étaient aimants et attentionnés et non pas violents.

De plus, j'ai un poids approprié par rapport à quelqu'un de ma taille, alors BORDEL DE MERDE, MAIS FERMEZ-LA AVEC ÇA ! Je hais presque Sherlock pour simplement avoir commencé cette histoire ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce que je déteste l'exercice que je suis gros. Et le simple fait que _vous_ restiez assis pendant des heures à lire et écrire des _fanfictions_ en dit long à propos de _vous_, vous ne pensez-pas ?

Pas loin de tous vous supprimer d'internet, Mycroft Holmes.

PS : Si j'avais été à Poudlard, je serais très certainement allé à Gryffondor. Arrêtez de me mettre à Serpentard !


	10. Sally Donovan

**Auteur : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) :**** / 9463879 /10 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock **

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Je pousse un profond soupir pendant que j'écris ceci. J'ai du mal à croire qu'on en vienne là, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. C'est absurde que vous me détestiez tous à ce point alors que le taré est si évidemment plus qu'haïssable. C'est le mot qui s'applique certainement le plus à Sherlock Holmes.

Pour commencer, il y a une chose que je voudrais rendre claire comme de l'eau de roche, je ne suis pas secrètement amoureuse de Sherlock Holmes. Mais je suis encore plus contrariée que vous pensiez que je pourrais travailler avec Moriarty !

Je suis un officier de la **loi**, je n'aiderais jamais un criminel. Et pour toute cette histoire à propos de faire de Sherlock un fugitif, eh bien, c'était en grande partie l'idée d'Anderson, j'ai juste suivi parce qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, à propos de plusieurs choses. Avez-vous déjà vu le taré à l'oeuvre personnellement, on se croirait dans un film de science-fiction.

À ce propos, je devrais sans doute arrêter de tourner autour d'Anderson, ou plutôt autour du pot à propos d'Anderson.

Haha, vous avez compris ?

Plus sérieusement, Anderson et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. La nuit que nous avons eue ensemble n'était rien de plus que ça, une nuit. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions réellement un couple... Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous continuez à écrire ça comme ça. Surtout que Mrs Anderson n'apprécie pas vraiment toutes ces fics imagées.

Alors peut-être qu'elles ne sont pas si mal que ça, finalement.

Bien à vous, Sgt. S. Donovan


	11. Kitty Riley

**Auteur : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) :**** / 9463879 /11 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock **

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Hum... Arrêtez de me blâmer pour la chute de Sherlock ! Okay ? Sérieusement ! Moriarty était hautement convaincant quand il disait qu'il était en fait Richard Brook, surtout avec les photographies de lui aux spectacles d'enfants. Et allons, Sherlock est un genre de type assez suspect, je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il y a des génies dans ce monde, mais la journaliste en moi laisse de la place à toutes sortes de scepticisme.

Alors arrêtez de vous référer à moi comme la connasse qui a tout gâché et qui a BRISÉ JOHN !

C'est à 100% l'œuvre de Sherlock.

Oh, et à propos de celle où Mycroft agit de manière sombre et effrayante, et qu'il vient me voir comme une sorte de dégénéré et que je finis par coucher avec lui ? Ouais, ça ne pourrait JAMAIS arriver. Jamais. Non, sérieusement, je suis une _journaliste_, ce qui veut dire que je suis en pleine possession de mon sens du discernement !

Quel est le problème si j'ai à écarter les jambes pour arriver à mes fins ? Tout le monde a à faire ça au moins une fois dans sa vie !

Et puis, non, je ne me taperais pas Sherlock dans une salle de bain, même s'il l'avait voulu. Il est très beau et tout, mais je faisais juste semblant pour voir s'il était réellement le « Asexual!lock » que tant de gens l'imaginent dans les fics.

Ouais, je connais le jargon.

Heureusement que vous, bande d'hommes des cavernes, préférez choisir de m'ignorer pour écrire des fics Johnlock excessivement imagées et autres monstruosités, comme cette atrocité de « Dickweenie »_**(1)**_ , au lieu de faire attention à ma pauvre petite personne, alors cette lettre n'a pas besoin d'être très longue.

Bye, les losers ! Kitty Riley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong> « Dickweenie » est un oneshot Johnlock en anglais, totalement explicite mais surtout humoristique, et qui n'a pas beaucoup de sens._


	12. Anthea

**Auteur : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) :**** / 9463879 /12 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock **

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse ! (d'ailleurs, allez lire ses traductions, elles sont géniales !)**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Hmm... La seule vraie raison pour laquelle j'écris ça, c'est que... eh bien... mon patron m'y a forcée. Il m'a exprimé ses souhaits que je divulgue que nous ne couchons pas ensemble. Vous pouvez en être sûrs à cent pour-cents.

Par contre, nous avons eu quelques rendez-vous galants ici et là. Ne le répétez pas ! Mais oui, c'est arrivé. Je vous le dis parce que j'adore absolument ce que certains auteurs parmi vous ont fait avec moi ! Toutes celles que j'ai lues sont assez flatteuses et je suis très heureuse d'avoir fait une telle impression.

Et puis, l'expression de mon patron chaque fois qu'il voit l'une d'entre elles est inestimable. Et lui, en train de hurler qu'il va tous vous bannir d'internet. C'est trop drôle.

En revanche, quelques unes des crack!fics où nous étions tous des poulets étaient en quelques sortes effrayantes, ne vous vexez pas, mais j'ai eu besoin de faire une pause quelques instants.

Néanmoins, continuez ! Je suis totalement pour les fanfictions et la folie qui en découle.

Il est possible que j'aie écrit quelques, ahem, Johnlock, ahem, récemment...

Mais vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer, ils sont tellement parfaits l'un pour l'autre, ça me tue parfois, spécialement la manière dont John continue de se tromper pathétiquement en s'engageant dans de mauvaises relations.

Mon Dieu, trop de SENTIMENTS !

Je vous aime tous, Anthea.


	13. Harry Watson

**Auteur : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) :**** / 9463879 /13 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock**

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Au vu du fait que je sois la vedette de peut-être... trois fanfics, j'écris ceci simplement au nom de mon frère, qui insiste pour que je proclame son hétérosexualité, et tout ça...

Haha, ouais, j'aime suffisamment les filles pour savoir que mon frère pourrait très facilement se laisser influencer dans les deux cas, extrêmement facilement en fait.

Et j'applaudis grandement chacun de vous pour accepter aussi bien l'homosexualité, je veux dire, vous semblez aimer les gays encore plus que les gays aiment les gays !

Mais très sérieusement, les trois fics dans lesquelles je suis la vedette s'appellent respectivement « Quand Harry rencontre Clara », « Quand Harry rencontre Mycroft » et « Quand Harry rencontre Molly ». Je n'ai rien contre « Quand Harry rencontre Sally », mais mon Dieu, je déteste des comédies romantiques d'aujourd'hui, et c'est ce film qui a tout commencé. Je le blâme pour toutes les heures que j'ai perdues assise dans une salle de cinéma avec Clara. Et vraiment les gars, vous ne pourriez pas être un _tout petit peu_ plus créatifs, juste un peu ?

Ensuite, il y a toutes celles où j'ai un... rôle secondaire, devrais-je dire, et certains d'entre vous me dépeignez comme quelqu'un... d'un peu salope. Je ne le suis PAS ! Et puis il y a toutes celles où je me saoule puis roule des pelles à Sherlock. Pfff, juste non, juste NON !

Ce sera tout, Harry Watson.

PS : Vous êtes tous putain de bizarres.


	14. Mary Morstan

**Auteur : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) :**** / 9463879 /14 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock **

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien. Je ne suis pas seulement ignorée, je suis inexistante dans beaucoup de fanfictions. Haha, ne prétendez pas que vous ne voyez pas qui je suis, les auteurs de Johnlock. Même si vous n'avez pas lu le livre original, je sais que vous avez regardé sur Wikipedia et savez que John se marie avec moi, Mary Morstan, après que Sherlock « meure ». Effectivement, mais non, je suis ignorée, complètement parfois, ou bien convenablement tuée en hors-champ pour le plaisir de vos écrits pervers. Et il y a cette fic bizarre et surréaliste où je suis avec Irene Adler. Je veux dire, l'homosexualité n'est pas un problème mais... je ne comprend pas... pourquoi ? C'était juste tellement étrange... Mais au moins, celle là a pris mon existence en compte.

Mais il n'y a rien de plus étrange que celle où John... porte mon enfant... Eh.

Ou celle où je tombe amoureuse de Sherlock et me marie avec John juste pour me rapprocher de lui. C'était méchant, je blesserais jamais quelqu'un à ce point.

Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est : ayez une vie !

Sérieusement, bon sang, vous dépensez beaucoup trop de temps à écrire à propos d'OTPs et OCs, avez vous une vie sociale ?

Mais là encore, je suis assise là vous écrire à propos des fanfictions... Bien, je suis moi-même devenue une part de ce foutu problème. Merde !

Bien, je dois y aller, pour mourir dans un trou maintenant, parce que mon cerveau me fait mal et tout ça est trop bizarre.

Complètement fatiguée de vos conneries, Mary Morstan.

PS : Je n'appellerai _tellement_ pas mon enfant Hamish... ew.


	15. Sebastian Moran

**Auteur : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) :**** / 9463879 /15 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock **

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse !**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,<p>

Wow, j'apparais dans plein de fics, et je ne suis même pas encore dans la série... Un point pour Moran-man. Malgré le fait que je sois flatté, il y a de sérieux problèmes avec quelques unes de ces fanfics.

Pour commencer, mes yeux ont métaphoriquement pleuré des larmes de sang quand je me suis retrouvé face à une fic de cent trois chapitres où j'étais enceint du bébé de Moriarty. Quoi ? Quoi ?! QUOI ?! Non, non ! Il n'y a pas assez de temps, de papier ou d'encre dans le monde pour vous expliquer à quel point ça, ça ne va pas.

Et ce n'est que la partie visible de ce putain d'iceberg en ce qui concerne les conneries bizarres qui sont dans les fanfictions.

Sherlock et moi ne sommes pas ensemble non plus, juste pour votre information, il est exactement ce que vous appelez Asexual!lock, parce que croyez moi, il_l'est_.

Mais je dois admettre que malgré toutes les choses catastrophiques de votre petite communauté, j'ai eu un ou deux rire sur certains trucs torrides. Spécialement les fics avec la confiture comme lubrifiant aromatisé. J'applaudis quiconque a écrit ça, c'est le truc le plus bizarre qui ait jamais vu le jour, et venant de moi ça en dit beaucoup.

Par contre, le Myran mourra sans avoir jamais existé, bande de sales tas de merde. Je préférerais encore ramper hors de ce trou à travers un lac de merde.

Wow. Ça a sonné de manière encore plus sale que ça n'aurait dû.

Absolument dégoûté, Sebastian Moran.

PS : Umm, les gars, pourquoi est-ce que vous nommez toujours la progéniture de Sherlock Hamish ?

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour les lettres, c'était la dernière, le prochain chapitre est un épilogue !<em>


	16. Epilogue

**Auteur : The Mad Writer of Brooklin**

**Titre original : Dear Fanfiction Writers Sincerely, Characters of Sherlock**

**lien (sans les espaces) :**** / 9463879 /16 / dear-fanfiction-writers-sincerely-characters-of-sherlock **

**Un énorme merci à Asyliss, qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et m'a offert son aide plus que précieuse, et merci mille fois à vous lecteurs, qui avez lu cette traduction. Merci à vous qui avez reviewé, ou qui êtes restés silencieux.**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pendant ce temps, sur un salon de discussion quelque part sur internet...<strong>_

**LEDetectiveConsultant322 s'est connecté.**

**MissPathologyLuv2 s'est connectée.**

**ArmyDoc88 s'est connecté.**

**JeDomineLesHommes7 s'est connectée.**

**ArmyDoc88 : **Alors... Vous pensez que les lettres ont marché ?

**JeDomineLesHommes7 : **Tu parles, ça n'a absolument rien fait.

**MissPathologyLuv2 : **Ne soyons pas si négatifs, on ne peut pas le savoir.

**LEDetectiveConsultant322 : **Il faut regarder les choses en face, si on se base sur les déductions complexes sur lesquelles j'ai travaillé ces derniers temps, on peut dire sans risque que c'était entièrement inutile.

**MissPathologyLuv2 : **Bien sûr, il est d'accord avec _elle_ !

**_TheDIman_ s'est connecté.**

**LEDetectiveConsultant322 : **Lestrade, justement celui qu'on cherchait. Est-ce que les lettres ont marché ?

**_TheDIman_ : **Désolé les gars, il semble que nos lettres ont rien fait pour diminuer la quantité quotidienne de fanfics. En fait, un plagiaire dégénéré qui se fait appeler **The Mad Reader** les a transformées en une fanfiction en elle-même.

**LesgenssontENNUYEUX123 s'est connecté.**

**TheMoranMan45 s'est connecté.**

**LesgenssontENNUYEUX123 : **Oho, il semble que votre plan si brillant ait échoué, Sherlock, comme c'est surprenant ! OU PAS ! J'aurais dû savoir que vous vous révéleriez être comme tous ces gens ennuyeux.

**TheMoranMan45 : **Haha bien patron

**LEDetectiveConsultant322 : **Fermez-la, Moriarty, je suis toujours en train de décider comment vous tuer, mais quand je le FERAI ! Oh, vous allez VOIR !

**ArmyDoc88 : **Hey tout le monde, qu'est ce que c'est « MPREG » ? C'est comme un genre de type de fichier ?

**TheMoranMan45 : **...?term=mpreg

**ArmyDoc88 : **Oh Seigneur...

**PasbesoindedroguespouretreINTELLIGENT33333 s'est connecté.**

**PasbesoindedroguespouretreINTELLIGENT33333 : **Dites, je viens de voir une crack!fic où j'ai accouché des enfants de Sally, en me faisant poser un œuf fécondé. Aidez-moi ! Ça brûle.

**JeDomineLesHommes7 : **Oh, taisez-vous Anderson, cessez de vous plaindre et comportez vous comme un homme. Nous avons tous à y faire face.

**MissPathologyLuv2 : **Laisse le tranquille Irene, la seule raison pour laquelle tu dis ça, c'est que tu apparais comme la méchante pute dans chacune des fics !

**JeDomineLesHommes7 : **Et tu y es souvent la perdante sans aucun espoir d'histoire d'amour comme une adolescente qui place ses rêves et ses espoirs dans le fait d'être avec un type clairement pas intéressé.

**MissPathologyLuv2 :** Sale pute !

**JeDomineLesHommes7 : **Connasse.

**s'est connectée**

**: **Qui êtes vous tous ? Ce n'est pas ici le salon de discussion Sherlock ?

**LEDetectiveConsultant322 : **C'est nous, Mrs Hudson. L'idée est d'utiliser différents noms, constituez-en un.

**: **Mais quel est l'intérêt, je peux deviner qui est chacun de vous, en fait.

**ArmyDoc88 :** Umm...

**LesgenssontENNUYEUX123 :** Est-ce que Mrs Hudson vient juste de casser internet ?

: Qu'importe, j'ai mieux à faire de mon temps, de toute façon.

**s'est déconnectée.**

**SergentWithACause111 s'est connectée.**

**SergentWithACause111 : **Super, tous les tarés sont là.

**SergentWithACause111 s'est déconnectée.**

**ArmyDoc88 : **Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi les adolescentes persistent à prétendre que Sherlock et moi sommes gays. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on a l'air SI gays que ça ?

**TheMoranMan45 : **...

**JeDomineLesHommes7 : **...

**LesgenssontENNUYEUX123 : **...

**_TheDIman_ : **...

**LEDetectiveConsultant322 : **QUOI ?!

**MissPathologyLuv2 : **Eh bien, umm... Vous savez...

**MissPathologyLuv2 s'est déconnectée.**

**LEDetectiveConsultant322 : **The internet is dark and full of terrors.

**JeDomineLesHommes7 : **C'est le meilleur que vous puissiez faire en matière de référence à Game of Thrones ?

**LesgenssontENNUYEUX123 : **Je vous avais dit qu'il était ennuyeux, et sinon, du nouveau dans votre projet de meurtre ?

**LEDetectiveConsultant322 : **Vous êtes TELLEMENT mort !

**Le Gouvernement Britannique s'est connecté.**

**ArmyDoc88 : **Eh, vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'espaces, dans votre nom d'utilisateur !

**Le Gouvernement Britannique : **Fais ce que je veux.

**LEDetectiveConsultant322 s'est déconnecté.**

**LesgenssontENNUYEUX123 s'est déconnecté.**

**ArmyDoc88 s'est déconnecté.**

**TheMoranMan45 s'est déconnecté.**

**JeDomineLesHommes7 s'est déconnectée.**

**PasbesoindedroguespouretreINTELLIGENT33333 : **Alors on ne va pas discuter de la crack!fic où j'accouche des bébé-œufs de Sally ?

**Le Gouvernement Britannique s'est déconnecté.**


End file.
